


Sharing Is Caring

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [23]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Food Kink, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 21 Food play





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

The fruit breaks with the same sound as a bone snapping in half, blue juice staining hands and any surface it comes into contact with. 

The cloying sweet smell of it fills the room. 

Vaako wonders if Riddick insists on them just to have an excuse to keep a knife in hand.  

Riddick cuts the fruit into precisely equal parts, elbowing one of the hounds to the side, when it comes to investigate the plate, with an amused curse.  

Spearing a slice on the tip of the knife, the Lord Marshall turns to Vaako tapping a spot next to his chair with his foot. 

"Heel," he rumbles casually, and Vaako feels the heat of rage flare under his skin.  

"My Lord?" He grits out. 

"Ya heard me," he gets in answer, as Riddick eats the slice of fruit off the knife and spears another one.  

Something heavy bumps against the back of Vaako's thighs, scales rattling against his armor as one of the hellhounds nudges him in the right direction. 

The beast is still pale even if its tail is lashing the air slapping Vaako's ass and back as the creature slinks past taking up position in front of the door. 

Not for the first time, Vaako wonders at the bond between beasts while taking a reluctant step forward.  

His knees lock up at the thought of kneeling. 

Riddick raises a brow, and Vaako floats down on a cushion of rage, straight-backed and defiant even if he does end up between the Lord Marshall's thighs. 

"Good boy," Riddick grins down at him, bringing the piece of fruit to Vaako's lips, smearing blue juice across his mouth. 

"My Lord," he looks up mutinously, confident the Lord Marshall cannot read the hate in his eyes. 

"Open up," Riddick orders and Vaako obeys squeezing his eyes shut. 

The blade is warm against his bottom lip, the flesh of the fruit tart on his tongue.  

Vaako imagines his whole mouth turning blue from the juice of it, marking him as the victim of the Lord Marshall's boredom.  

He doesn't bother chewing, biting down as soon as the knife is far enough way and swallowing the chunks.  

Another piece of fruit is offered in the same way, then another, juice dripping down his chin and staining his armor. 

Vaako doesn't recognize the first stab of pain having almost forgotten the sensation. 

It radiates from his gut, spreading with dizzying speed. 

Vaako opens his mouth to voice an accusation but this throat swells shut, and he feels himself collapsing forward, right into the Lord Marshall's lap gasping for air. 

Riddick catches him, sliding off his chair to guide Vaako onto the floor. 

"You—kill—me!" Vaako hisses with the last he has. 

"And now I get to keep ya," Riddick tells him, right before the world disappears.


End file.
